Naruto Umino
by ZombieBeast
Summary: Simple One Shot between Naruto And Iruka, which ends with Naruto Being Adopted Enjoy!


_**Naruto Umiko - One Shot!**_

A Boy Walked Up The Road, His Face All Most Pale. Now This Boy Was Also The Most Hated Child, If You Could Even Call Him That Simply Because Most People Called Him A Demon Or Monster, In Konoha. Not Many People Knew The Truth, Just Like The Children They Only Ignored Him Because Their Parents Said So. In All, Only 4 People Cared For Him, The Hokage, His Sensai And The Raman Stand Owners. In Total His Life Was A Misery, He Never Left At Day, The Only Time He Left Was To Go The Academy Only To Be Saddened By The Stares And Threats From People."Why Is It Always Me?!"The Boy Said As He Limped Home From The Beating He Just Had but thanks to the Kyuubi with her healing powers the pain went away and he could walk straight again. As the boy walked home it started to rain...

"Naruto!" the boy now known as naruto had his eyes wide as he heard his sensai's voice shout his name. Naruto turned around to see Iruka running towards him, He was in too much shock to came closer as Naruto felt his eyes flutter as he suddenly felt sleeply and swayed but Iruka caught him before he hit the ground.

"Naruto? Naruto!"Iruka yelled untill he heard Narutos little soft snorzes and even breathing, 'always falling asleep in class and now in the streets' Iruka thought as be carried Naruto in his arms to his apartment. Iruka hated how the people treated him, even his own _'classmates'_ as they were _called_. 'If only i had believed what he said and not his so called classmates told him them maybe he would leave his apartment more' Iruka thought as he recalled the mastake he made.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Naruto ran home again for the 3rd time that week, in a total he already had 3 beat up's from his _classmates_ even his beloved sensai didn't believe him, instead he believed the others. Now he would run home from the academy and to the academy but naruto never really blamed Iruka but when it came to Iruka he blamed himself on all of it.

_(END Of FLASHBACK)_

Iruka made it though the door of his apartment with Naruto in his arms. Iruka placed Naruto on his bed in his roombut had trouble as Naruto gripped his clothes but he somehow manged to get him relax and lay down with his covers on him. Once Iruka was ready he made ready for bed but since Naruto was in his bed he tookn the couch.

~Time Skip~The Next Morning~

Naruto felt warm in Iruka's bed, he cuddled up to the pillow wanting more warmth."I see your up" Said Iruka as walked in his rooom with breakfast for him. Naruto jumped at the sudden voice but sioob relaxed as he knew it was Iruka. "You fall asleep in the street so i brought you here since your apartment is farther away than mine" - "Y-You brought me here?!" Naruto was having to many shocks in a short time. "of cause i did! Why wouldn't i?" Iruka stopped as he heard Naruto cry , Never in his entire academy years had he heard Naruto cry, His happy-go-smile was now a frown with tears coming from his eyes. Iruka wanted just to say it would be be okay but even he knew it wasn't quite true!

"Come on don't cry i know its been hard but it'll get better" Iruka told Naruto as he went to confort him. "H-How?" - " Well you could call my apartment you're new home?" - "What" Naruto asked Once again shocked as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "After yesterday in the acdemy i went to talk the Hokage about adopting you as my son. so we got the adoption papers i sighed it but i need your aproval if you want me as your father?" - "YES!YES!YES!" Naruto yelled at the news, Now he was finally going to have a dad, to most it was wrong but to them it was like a dream come true!. "Come on lets go tell the hokage!" - "Yh!" Naruto shout in thye happest he had ever been.

~TIME SKIP~ 5 DAYS LATER~

It had been 5 days since Iruka was Classified as Naruto's Father and 4 days since Naruto movied in with Iruka. "Come on Naruto were going Ichiraku raman's remember!" Iruka yelled for Naruto to get ready. "Coming dad" Nrauto shouted back to his dad. It had also been 4 days till he had started calling him dad and not to forget that it was also 4 days since the whole village found out about the adoption, Iruka still hated the fact that the village still hated Naruto but he was glad that he was going to be there for him. He didn't care that the village hated it all he wanted was for Naruto to be him. Naruto and Iruka walked out the apartment, that was now theirs, smiling as they went to the Raman stand, as they did every other week!

Thank you for reading! please review if u liked it and again Thank you!


End file.
